


what it is to love oliver queen

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, i feel like i missed a lot too but whatever, idk how i feel about it but here have it anyway, no revision we die like men, olicity - Freeform, this got really weird??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: "He is a weapon, a killer, do not forget it. You can use a spear as a walking stick, but that will not change its nature."You are Felicity Smoak, this is what it is to love Oliver Queen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "He is a weapon, a killer, do not forget it. You can use a spear as a walking stick, but that will not change its nature." - a writing prompt
> 
> this is one of my weirder pieces but i hope you like it anyway!

It is no secret you are in love with Oliver Queen.

Everyone knew before you did. You think you might have been in love from the moment he made some ridiculous excuse about spilling coffee on a computer covered with bullet holes.

You have watched him love others, until one day he finally looked and saw what was right in front of him.

It is no secret you see the best in him. You see the hero when he does not. You love him when he cannot love himself. But every once in a while uncertainty creeps in.

Usually when he comes back to the arrow cave, an empty look in his eye and blood on his hands and cheeks. In these moments you are reminded he is a weapon, a killer, do not forget it, you tell yourself. You can use a spear as a walking stick, but that will not change its nature.

Then he smiles at you, he sees you and his entire face lights up and you do forget it, even just for a moment. Because how can something so beautiful, possibly be so ugly deep down? How can he be a monster, when around you he melts?

You know how. You know many of the stories- not all, god there is still so much he won’t tell you. Even so, you convince yourself that is not who he is anymore. He is no monster, he is a _hero_ , he is the love of your life. Even when he pushes you away, even when he hurts you, he is still _the one_. He will always be.

You tell yourself this again and again. Because you know, no matter his baggage, no matter the life he leads, you will always love him, and even when you walk away you can never truly leave him.

You cannot change his nature, you cannot stop him from being a weapon, you tell yourself as you wipe the blood from his cheek. You will never be able to change him. But _oh_ you can love him. Even if it feels like a knife in your chest. Even if every breath makes you feel as though you are drowning. Even if nearly every part of you is telling you to run. That this man is dangerous. You can love him with everything in you.

You are Felicity Smoak, and this is what it is to love Oliver Queen.


End file.
